Junior Eurovision Song Contest 2017
|exsupervisor = |exproducer = TBA |director = TBA |host = (GPB) |venue = , , |winner = |vote = Each country's adult & kid juries award 12, 10, 8–1 points to their top 10 songs. |entries = 8 (to date) |null = |interval = |opening = |debut = |withdraw = |return = | Green = | Green SA = | Purple = y | Red = | Yellow = }} The Junior Eurovision Song Contest 2017 will be the fifteenth annual Junior Eurovision Song Contest, and is scheduled to take place in Tbilisi, Georgia at the Tbilisi Sports Palace on 26 November 2017. As of , eight countries have announced their provisional participation in the contest. Location .}} The EBU confirmed in February 2017 that the contest would be hosted by Georgia. This will be the first Eurovision event hosted by the country, despite them winning a record three times. It was confirmed on 26 February 2017 that Tbilisi would host the contest. On 16 March 2017, it was announced that the Tbilisi Sports Palace would be the host venue for the contest. Format During the Winners Press Conference of the Junior Eurovision Song Contest 2016, Jon Ola Sand - Head of Live Events, announced that the EBU would invite broadcasting members to submit applications to host the 2017 contest, which will take place on 26 November 2017. Georgian Public Broadcaster (GPB) announced on 22 November 2016 that they had begun talks with the EBU in connection to hosting the 2017 contest. The first refusal of hosting rights to the winning country of the previous is something that was introduced by the EBU since the . Visual design On 12 May 2017, the host broadcaster Georgia Public Broadcasting (GPB) and the European Broadcasting Union (EBU) confirmed the contest slogan as "Shine Bright" for the 2017 edition, during a press conference held at the International Exhibition Centre, in Kiev, Ukraine - hosts of the Eurovision Song Contest 2017. Details of the visual design and logo were also released during the conference. Provisional list of participants As of , the following countries have confirmed their provisional interest to participate. Other countries For a country to be eligible for potential participation in the Junior Eurovision Song Contest, it needs to be an active member of the European Broadcasting Union (EBU). It is currently unknown whether the EBU issue invitations of participation to all 56 active members like they do for the Eurovision Song Contest. Active EBU members * – While Cyprus have confirmed their participation for the 2017 contest, they also expressed their intention to co-operate with the Greek broadcaster, Hellenic Broadcasting Corporation (ERT), making Greece's return to the competition possible. The following list of countries participated in the Junior Eurovision Song Contest 2016, although no announcements have been published so far on whether they will continue to participate in the 2017 contest. * * * * * * * Associate EBU members * – Australian public broadcaster, Special Broadcasting Service (SBS), announced on 29 March 2017 that a decision on continued participation at Junior Eurovision will be made later in the year. Non-EBU members * - The Israel Broadcasting Authority (IBA) shut down on the 9 May 2017. The new broadcasting networks Israeli Public Broadcasting Corporation and "KAN" are not members of the EBU which is a requirement to take place in the contest. Although the IPBC is expected to apply for EBU membership, they lack a news division which is a requirement for an EBU membership. See also *ABU International Dance Festival 2017 *Bala Turkvision Song Contest 2017 *Eurovision Choir of the Year 2017 *Eurovision Song Contest 2017 *Eurovision Young Dancers 2017 *Turkvision Song Contest 2017 References External links * Category:Junior Eurovision Song Contest by year Category:2017 song contests Category:2017 in Georgia (country) Category:Scheduled events